RMS-154 Barzam
The RMS-154 Barzam is a mass-produced general purpose mobile suit. It was featured in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and the photo-novel Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RMS-154 Barzam was created by the Titans as a mass production type model to replace the RMS-179 GM II. Based on the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II, the Barzam was developed at the New Guinea Base and shares parts with existing MS to ensure ease of production. Due to its unique look, the Barzam looks small, but is actually taller than most MS. Its waist and backpack are integrated into the torso, with legs extending from below this integrated torso. It features a Zeon-style mono-eye sensor in the head and could be equipped with any of the handheld weaponry available to the GM II, and RMS-106 Hizack, as well as its own unique beam rifle. It also featured two beam sabers stored in its forearms and could be equipped with head-mounted double-vulcan pods. Armaments ;*VCU-505EX-Gry/Ver.009 60mm Double Vulcan Pod :Like the Gundam MK-II, the Barzam does not have vulcan guns mounted in its head and instead uses an external head-mounted device containing the vulcan guns. The vulcan guns are shell firing weapons with high-rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Rifle :A uniquely shaped beam rifle utilized by the Barzam, it has a feature that allows it to connect to the Barzam's arm when in use. Like most beam weapons of the period, it is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. The beam rifle could also be mounted with a grenade launcher for more firepower. :;*Grenade Launcher ::A grenade launcher could be fitted on the side of the beam rifle. These grenades weren't very effective against large ships, but were ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapons. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. Emitting a blade-shaped beam, it can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The Barzam has two beam sabers, one stored in each forearm. ;*BR-87A Beam Rifle :The same beam rifle used by the Marasai and Hizack. It is powered by a rechargeable energy cap and capable of firing concentrated mega particles, a shot can damage any ordinary armor not been treated to resist beam attacks. ;*Shield :The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Shields are also treated with an anti-beam coating to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. History In UC 0087, the Titans planned to develop a new mass-production mobile suit to replace their outdated RMS-179 GM II as the Gryps Conflict dragged on. One of the designs submitted and approved was that of the RMS-154 Barzam. Due to its ease of production, a sizeable number was produced in a short period of time and deployed on earth and in space. Variants ;*RMS-154 Refined Barzam ;*RMS-154R (01) Barzam Commander Custom ;*RMS-154［W］ Weiss Barzam Gallery Rms-154-barzam-aoz.jpg|Advance of Zeta version barzam kondo.jpeg|illustration by Kazuhisa Kondo RMS-154-1.jpg|Head lineart RMS-154-2.jpg|Cockpit hatch lineart rms-154-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle rms-154-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber rms-154-vulcanpod.jpg|VCU-505EX-Gry/Ver.009 60mm Double Vulcan RMS-154 Barzam MS Girl.jpg|Barzam MS Girl Barzam enigma.jpeg Barzam Kondo.jpg|Barzam: color art by Kazuhisa Kondo Barzam kondo.jpg|Barzam (Kondo version) barzamboxart.jpg|Fictional 1/144 HGUC Barzam model as seen on Gundam Build Fighters Try TV series. barzam-GBFT.jpg|Barzam (GBFT) on Base Jabber barbatos-mace-GBFTIW.jpg|Barzam (GBFT) being attacked by Gundam Barbatos' mace Manga Barzam AOZ.jpg jukonremnants.jpg|Pirates' Barzam (center) as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud Barzam 20170628-085628 (1).jpg|Barzam (background) and Refined Barzam (foreground) preparing for aerial attack (from Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0094: Across the Sky) MoonGundam_Episode01_p01_msk008r-RickDijeh_GundamAce_Sep2017.jpg|Barzam (top right) as seen on Mobile Suit Moon Gundam Gunpla HGUC-Barzam.jpg|1/144 HGUC RMS-154 Barzam (2017): box art HGUC_Barzam_%28Clear_Color_Ver.%29.jpg|1/144 HGUC RMS-154 Barzam Color (Gunpla Expo Japan 2017 Fukuoka exclusive; 2017): box art Barzam aoz2.jpg|1/144 scratch-built RMS-154 Barzam (Advance of Zeta ver.): modeled by Hiroshi Imizu (Dengeki Hobby) Action Figures RobotDamashii_Barzam_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "Ka Signature" RMS-154 Barzam (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2014): package front view Notes and Trivia *In the game Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Zeta Gundam, the Barzam's beam rifle can be charged up to fire a more powerful beam. *Despite popular belief, the hole on the crotch is not a beam cannon. Depending on the source, it is either a thruster or a port for refueling. References RMS-154 01.jpg|Barzam (Ka Signature): specification :Model Graphix Special edition "GUNDAM WARS III" Gundam sentinel ISBN 4-499-20530-1 External Links *RMS-154 Barzam profile on MAHQ.net ja:RMS-154 バーザム